


A Lesson in Discipline

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bratty Draco, Community: kinkfest, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Otk spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snarky Sirius, Spanking, over the knee spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sirius had never imagined when he impulsively decided to discipline the brat that Malfoy would enjoy it so much.  He certainly didn’t anticipate his own reaction to the writhing boy beneath him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 [HP_Kinkfest](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HP_Kinkfest). Thank you for the inspiring prompt and the amazing beta as usual [Llaeyro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro)!

x-x-x-x

Sirius Black grits his teeth together as he watches Draco Malfoy march down the stairs and into the kitchen, a haughty expression painted on his pointy face. Dumbledore, left by the entrance, glances over and spots Sirius; a knowing look in his pale blue eyes.

“Sirius,” Dumbledore greets warmly.

Sirius nods in response, lips pressed tightly together, his arms crossed rigidly over his chest.

“Is something the matter?” he inquires.

“You know damn well there is!” Sirius bursts out, “I still can’t believe you bring that kid here! Snape is bad enough, we don’t need another slimy snake in this house! I don’t trust that boy! I’m sure he has ulterior motives in coming over to The Order.”

“I assume his motive is to stay alive, Sirius,” Dumbledore replies calmly.

“Well clearly,” Sirius huffs bitterly, “He only cares about himself. The kid is entirely ungrateful and arrogant; all he does is moan and complain anytime he’s stuck here for more than a few days.”

“Hmm, sounds familiar…” Dumbledore says softly, smiling to himself, as he wanders off down the hall.

Sirius’s eyes narrow in response. _Damn trusting fool!_ Sirius lets out a frustrated sigh as he heads for the stairs when he hears shouting from the kitchen.

“...don’t need your friendship, Granger! Why would I want to be friends with a filthy Mudblood?”

Sirius’s insides turn cold and he’s ready intervene when he hears Harry jump in.

“How dare you, Malfoy! You’re worse than scum, you’re a waste of space! No one wants you here! You should have stayed at the Manor and continued to play pet and master with your precious Dark Lord!”

“You know, Potter,” Malfoy drawls, “I may not seem useful here but you’re far worse. When are you going to stop hiding and go ahead and defeat the Dark Lord, like you’re meant to? How many more people are you going to let die?”

Sirius is frozen in fury as he hears a scuffle in the kitchen.

“Hermione! Let me go! Just let me get one good punch in, that’s all I want,” Harry shouts out.

“Harry! He’s not worth it! Just let it go,” Hermione huffs in reply.

Sirius races down the stairs to check on Harry, and hopefully offer some comfort, when Malfoy emerges from kitchen, pausing for a moment to glare at Sirius. The brat’s eyes narrow in disdain and his lips curl into a haughty smirk. A steady thrum of anger pounds in Sirius’s head and all reason abandons him as he watches Malfoy climb the stairs.

Malfoy moves up the stairs and Sirius stealthily follows behind. When he reaches the first floor, he heads into the drawing room; mostly emptied but yet to be fully cleaned out and restored. Sirius silently follows him inside the room and watches as Malfoy moves further inside and kicks angrily at the ground.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, Malfoy,” Sirius seethes as he closes the door behind him.

Malfoy turns around, startled at the intrusion before narrowing his eyes when he sees who is at the door.

“What are you doing here?” Malfoy inquires snootily.

“What am I doing here?” Sirius scoffs indignantly, “This is _my_ house, Malfoy! You’re lucky that I even allow you to set foot in here.”

“Trust me, I’d rather be anywhere else than this dusty, decrepit house.”

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you, don’t you Malfoy?” Sirius begins angrily, “You listen closely, now, okay? I never want to hear you speak to my godson like that ever again. Do you understand?”

“What are you going to do about it, Black?” Malfoy laughs smugly, “I hear they don’t even let you leave the house.”

“You need to learn some respect, boy,” Sirius sneers in reply as pulls his wand out of his pocket and locks the door.

Draco takes a step back, wide-eyed and frightened, as he reaches for his own wand but Sirius quickly fires off an other spell.

“Expelliarmus!”

Sirius stretches his arm out and catches Malfoy’s wand in his hand smirking as he watches fear cloud the boy’s face.

“Come here!” Sirius growls.

Malfoy swallows visibly, his earlier bravado slipping away as he takes another step back, looking like a cornered sheep awaiting slaughter.

“Why?”

“Your parents clearly never disciplined you properly, so now I’m going to have to do it for them.”

“Don’t talk about my parents!” Draco retorts but he has lost some of his fire and is clearly afraid.

Sirius grabs a chair from the corner of the room and drags it out towards the center. He takes a seat and beckons Malfoy.

“I won’t ask again.”

Malfoy makes his way over, slowly, his face deathly pale in trepidation, until he reaches Sirius.

“Pull down your trousers.”

“What?” Draco gasps as he involuntarily takes a step back.

“You heard me,” Sirius barks in return as he reaches out and grabs Malfoy’s shirt to pull him closer.

Draco looks to the door, as if debating an escape, but a glance back at the powerful man before him has him gulping loudly and removing his trousers. Sirius tightens his grip on Malfoy and forcefully pulls him down over his knees before tugging his pants slightly down so his arse is exposed.

“Maybe this will teach you to shut your smug mouth.”

Sirius lifts his hand and brings it sharply down over Malfoy’s round, waiting arse. Malfoy lets out a startled cry at the contact and Sirius takes in the sound with satisfaction. 

“You need to learn how to behave properly,” Sirius growls as he raises his hand and brings it down again, harder this time.

Malfoy whimpers in reply but doesn’t attempt to move from his position. Sirius remains silent for the next smack, enjoying the sound of his palm meeting Malfoy’s arse, as it echoes through the empty room. Malfoy’s pale cheeks are beginning to flush pink from the harsh contact and Sirius is filled with gratification at the sight.

He raises his hand again and brings it down forcefully; so vigorously that Malfoy jerks over his knees, and Sirius feels an unmistakable hardness brush against his thigh.

_Merlin, the kid is getting off on this!_

The thought is like fuel to a flame, and Sirius feels his own prick begin to harden in response. Malfoy is a snooty brat, one of the worst, but he is a pretty little brat and Sirius can’t deny the boy’s arousal is contagious.

“Do you like this, Malfoy? Are you enjoying being punished like the insolent school boy you are?”

Malfoy shudders but remains silent. Sirius’s lips curl into a smirk as he smacks his hand roughly against those flushed cheeks. Malfoy ruts against Sirius’s thigh as he lets out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob.

“Please…” The word finally makes its way past Malfoy’s lips.

_Does Malfoy want him to stop? Would he even be able to at this point?_

Sirius lowers his hand and rubs it lightly over Malfoy’s swollen arse, giving the younger man a break from the onslaught.

“Please,” Malfoy whimpers again, “Please… More.”

Fuck. Sirius’s prick pulses at the request and he finds that he is loathe to refuse the kid. He raises his hand again and brings it down swiftly, once, twice, three times in a row.

Malfoy’s arse is now a delicious, angry shade of red and Sirius drinks in the sight. He had never imagined when he impulsively decided to discipline the brat that Malfoy would enjoy it so much. He certainly didn’t anticipate his own reaction to the writhing boy beneath him.

Sirius pauses in his ministrations again as he grips Malfoy with both hands and kneads his tender arse. Malfoy mewls at the touch and pushes his arse further towards Sirius’s hands.

“You’re just a boy, Malfoy! Where did you pick up such filthy perversions?” Sirius taunts.

“I’m not a boy!” Malfoy huffs petulantly, “I’m of age!”

“Still a kid…” Sirius mutters but he raises his hand and gives Draco another fierce smack.

Malfoy let’s out a long, low moan and Sirius is overcome with need as his desperate prick presses against the constricting fabric of his trousers. 

“Get on your knees,” Sirius commands.

Malfoy quickly complies, scrambling off his lap and nearly tripping with his trousers still around his ankles, before settling onto the dusty, worn floor. The sight would be comical if Sirius wasn’t so turned on at the moment. Malfoy kneels on the floor, his pants now joined with his trousers down his calves, and looks at Sirius expectantly. His face is flushed prettily with a mix of shame and want, dried tear streaks staining his cheeks, and his teeth dig into his lower lip so hard it looks like it will bleed any moment. The impudent brat is bloody gorgeous like this; arse spanked raw, ashamed and yet full of desire, as he awaits Sirius’s next move. Malfoy’s eyes catch the large bulge in Sirius’s lap and he swallows roughly as his long, slender prick bobs in appreciation.

“Is this what you want, Malfoy?” Sirius questions as his hand reaches down to cup his waiting erection, “Do you think you deserve it after your actions today?”

Malfoy nods his head earnestly, eyes never leaving Sirius’s crotch.

“I don’t agree,” Sirius purrs as he lifts his hips and removes his trousers along with his pants, “However, since you took that spanking so well… maybe I’ll reward you.”

Malfoy whimpers in response as he takes in the sight of Sirius’s thick, waiting prick. He reaches forward, but then hesitates, as he looks up into Sirius’s face.

“Go ahead, you can touch it.”

Sirius lets out an involuntary groan as Malfoy’s hands reach out and firmly grip his aching prick. Malfoy leans forward, his lips pressing against the tip, driving Sirius absolutely mad with want.

“Go on, suck it,” Sirus grunts.

Malfoy’s pink lips open as he takes the head into his mouth, slowly and carefully hollowing his cheeks. His hands are hesitant as they grip the base, knuckles brushing gently against his bollocks. Malfoy is tentative and unsure as he slowly lowers his mouth further down the hard length of Sirius’s cock. The sensation is maddening and Sirius grows impatient with desire.

“Well, get on with it. One would think you’ve never sucked a cock a before.”

Malfoy’s gaze snaps up, eyes narrowed with annoyance, but Sirius does not miss the embarrassed flush that spreads across Malfoy’s face.

_Merlin! Is this really the first time the kid’s ever done this?_

The thought should be a deterrent but Sirius is turned on all the more. The knowledge the brat has never done this before and yet here he is, on his knees before Sirius, is exhilarating.

“Relax your throat, there you go,” Sirius murmurs as he slides his hand through Draco’s hair.

Sirius slowly guides Malfoy, lowering his mouth further down his cock, relishing in the warm heat that surrounds him.

As Malfoy gets closer to to the base, though, he begins to sputter and pulls back. 

“Use your hand,” Sirius instructs, “Grip your hand around the base where your mouth can’t reach.”

Malfoy wraps his hand around the base and returns his mouth to Sirius’s cock with determination. He sucks harder this time, his hand stroking in time with his mouth as his other hand moves to cup Sirius’s bollocks. The timing is slightly off and it’s a bit sloppy and awkward, but it’s been so long since Sirius has had this. He leans back in the chair, watching Malfoy bob along his cock, and knows it won’t take long.

“You’re such a slut, Malfoy. Is this why you act out, like a spoiled brat? Could it be that what you wanted all along was a thick, hard cock in your mouth?”

Malfoy moans around the head of his cock and Sirius spots Malfoy’s own, neglected prick throbbing, on the verge of coming itself.

“I’m gonna come down your throat, Malfoy. You’re gonna drink up every last drop like a good boy,” Sirius pants as his orgasm nears.

Sirius leans forward and grips Malfoy’s hair again, pulling tightly and stilling the blond’s movements as he thrusts into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Sirius cries out as he comes down Malfoy’s throat.

Malfoy coughs and nearly chokes as the salty fluid fills his mouth, but Sirius watches him take a steady breath through his nose and swallow his mouthful. Malfoy’s eyes are glassy and his lips swollen; he looks utterly debauched and it’s a beautiful sight.

“You’ve done well, kid. What should your reward be?”

Malfoy whimpers in response and looks down at his aching, dripping prick. There is a steady stream of pre-come dripping from the tip and Sirius is sure it won’t take much to finish him off.

Sirius teases him a moment longer, though, and reaches for his wand to cast a cleaning spell on himself before pulling up his own pants and trousers. He glances at Malfoy, eyes pleading but silent, as the boy follows his every move. Sirius finally takes pity on him and crouches down behind him.

“Are you ready to come, Malfoy?” Sirius whispers in his ear.

“Please! Please..” Malfoy sobs.

“Since you asked so nicely…”

Sirius reaches his arms around Malfoy, gripping the blond’s throbbing prick in his hand, and gives it one, purposeful stroke. Malfoy let’s out a long, low moan as his release rushes from his body and spills all over Sirius’s fingers and onto the floor. Sirius chuckles softly to himself as he rises off the floor and moves to stand in front of Draco. He pauses as he glances at the sticky strands coating his fingers before smirking and wiping his hand on Malfoy’s shirt. Malfoy’s jaw drops, his eyes wide with shock, but no words escape from his mouth, clearly too sated to even protest at this point. Sirius toys with Malfoy’s wand before tossing it over onto the floor.

“Clean yourself up, Malfoy.”

Sirius waves his wand and unlocks the door as he moves towards it.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson. I better not see you acting out like an insolent brat again…”

Sirius’s hand is on the handle but he stops mid turn.

“Oh, and Malfoy?” Sirius calls over his shoulder, “Next time you want a spanking, you need only ask.”

x-x-x-x


End file.
